Puberty: The Dreaded Change
by FlamingWizardDice23
Summary: Now a series of puberty one-shots featuring the gang. Rated M for sexual content and lemons in later chapters. On Hiatus until everything is planned out. Shouldn't take too long!
1. Dreams

**Puberty. It happens to all of us no matter whoever you are. Some will get huge growth spurts where as others get really bad acne. But hormones spare nobody and this is what Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the gang are about to learn. Phinabella, maybe some small Ferbetchen or Balinger, any other pairings will only be mentioned. Rated M for possible lemon zest. I don't own Phineas or Ferb. They belong to the good folks at Disney.**

**Phineas's P.O.V.**

_"Come closer Phineas. Together we will be one." _

_"Oh Isabella OH OH OHHHH"_

_"Take me now Phineas! I'm gonna AHHHHHHH!"_

I snap awake, clammy and sweaty, sheets wet with something that definetly isn't urine. It's that damn dream again. Ever since I turned 14 a couple months ago, I've been getting weird feelings for one reason and one reason only. Isabella. And these feelings aren't the kind of feelings that mean you have a crush on someone. No, these are dark, intense, cravings of lust, the kind that will drive you insane. Checking my alarm clock, it's 1:35, way too early to just get up and have breakfast. Nope, this is going to be one of those nights, where sleep refuses to come and I lie awake with Isabella on the brain. Something like that. Oh well, that's puberty for you. It absolutely despises me.

Listening to the clock tick away isn't the most thrilling thing in the world. But it sure beats Ferb's muffled moaning about Gretchen. It's gotten so annoying, I just want to slap him awake and force him to ask her out just to have a little piece of quiet once in awhile. But even if I duct tape his mouth, it still won't prevent little inappropriate thoughts from floating around in his head. I sigh. It's going to be a long night.

**Yay! My very first chapter is done! This series may be a long one since it's from multiple perspectives, but I still have a good feeling about this own. Next up: Ferb**

**The Wizard is Out!**


	2. Thoughts

**Hopefully this chapter is longer than my last one. I don't have Microsoft Word, so spell-checking and editing is done last minute. So go enjoy and don't forget to review. And no spamming the comments with parings. **

Routine. It's what directs what happens in our day. I wake up, get dressed, eat breakfeast, plan out then construct some new invention to test out with our friends. Candace will always try to bust us, but to no avail because it always disappears by the time Mom comes home, who thinks Candace is going insane. Even our catchprases are always at the same time like Phineas's "I know what we are going to do today" or Isabella's "Whatcha doing". The only thing that isn't controlled by routine is my thoughts. I can think of whatever the hell I want, from donut eating elephants to who will get the gold at the Olympics. It's nice to have a bit of freedom in this life of routine. Oh, looks like Phineas is going to tell me his idea for what we should do today. As he blabbers on about this ground-breaking idea of his, I try to focus something that won't bore me to death. Then I see her, a full blown Aphrodite with small glasses standing right in front of me. My heart has a panic attack. C'mon, stay cool Ferb! Don't pay too much attention to those gorgeous hazel eyes, her beautiful curves that guys will drool for. This is Ferb Fletcher, the smoothest, most laidback guy in school whose had girls literally throw themselves at him, panicking about a girl. But then Gretchen isn't just some girl, she's an angel from heaven, a fearless leader and a intelligent woman all rolled into one package. A sexy package indeed. "Oh Hey Ferb" Cue the spring sound effect because I just got a hard-on from the love of my life. "Hey dweebs, shove it 'cause' Buford and his nerd are comin' to the party. Just great. This is going to be a long day.

**Whats going to happen next? And why is Ferb not at ease with Buford? Stay tuned for next up: Isabella. **

**The Wizard is Out!**


	3. Menstruation Frustration

**Sorry for taking so long with updating. I've been so busy I don't get my priorities straight. Anyway, this next chapter was harder for me to write, as being a guy I have no idea what it's like to have a period. So yeah, rate review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Isa honey! Time to get for school. I groan as I flop out of bed, "Si Mama!" God, I hate school. It's all rush, rush, get your ass going only to sit back down and fall asleep listening to the history teacher drone away, sucking any life out of the room. And if that wasn't enough, all those creepy jocks, who think they can get any girl are always hitting on me, when my heart is set on the one and only Phineas Flynn aka Mr. Oblivious. I swear if I handcuff him to a bed and tortured him, he still will not realize my feelings. I come down in a flash, chomp on my breakfast, and I'm just about to leave when it hits me. The dreaded menstrual cramps. "Ohhhh shit! Not now!". It's going to be a long day.

The bus, as usual is a trip to hell and back. Girls are always being whiny bitches because some boy won't notice her or they are sitting there, yapping and texting their asses off. The guys are always trying horribly to pick up the girls, a couple even flash their dicks. "Hey Isabella! What's up!" My heart flutters, as God himself comes and sits down with me! I want to talk to Phineas but I'm in so much pain all I can do I groan and say having a period. Then as if he never heard me, he starts blabbing about what his next big idea is. All I can do I sit and drift into Sexual PhineasLand where I succumb to the pleasures he gives me when we make love. Ohhhh Phineas!

* * *

**I'm stuck on what I should do for my next chapters. I did get this awhile back though: **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Can you do a baljeet x ginger chapter?

**I guess that means coming up is Baljeet and Ginger getting nasty! Until then; the Wizard is out!**


End file.
